Stay
by anmerie
Summary: (Miracle) A one-shot about Bill Baker.


**Disclaimer**: I am in no way, shape or form, affiliated with anyone, that has something to do with this film. Situations and excerpts taken from the film belong to the respected owners. Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

Authors Note: Loosely based on the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong Christmas song written By Frank Loesse 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. I absolute love this song, one of my favorite and I just thought it would be a cute story line, again the story is based loosely on the song, it's not a song fic. Okay, again I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed this one-shots. You guys are the best! Oh and Klinoa you've got a deal!

* * *

Stay  


They sat on his couch as the fire blazed in front of them. He sat facing the fire as her legs rested in his lap. He rubbed her skin under her pant leg as she rested her head on the back of the couch watching him. Sighing she smiled at him and placed her empty glass back on the coffee table.

"I have to get going. Snows starting to come down pretty hard." Carey said moving her legs from his lap.

"Yeah, sure is." Baker said looking out the window. He stood up and glanced down at her then to her empty glass. "How about one more drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She questioned laughing.

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "No, I was thinking more like hot chocolate, coffee, tea. Something warm."

She got up and smirked at him. "Whiskey warms you up."

"I think you want me to get you drunk."

He sat back down on the couch, pulling her down on to his lap. She let out a small squeal as he buried his face against her neck, placing soft kisses along her collar bone. Carey closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. All of sudden it wasn't so cold anymore, she couldn't stop from smiling when his grip tightened around her.

"Well this evening has been grand but..."

"You can't be leaving yet."

"My parents are going to start to worry." She said trying to get up.

"Stay right here where it's warm." Baker whispered as he held her tighter to him.

"What are the boys going to say when they get back?" She asked relaxing into him.

"Let them say what they want. I'm not letting you go home in this weather." He replied settling back, bring her with him. She rested her head on his shoulder as his hands rested in her lap.

"You do know my brother's waiting up for me?"

"Is he?" Baker questioned amused. "Tell him I said hello."

She grinned and playfully pushing him in his chest. "Honestly Bill I think I should go."

"You'll freeze out there and if you don't, you might catch pneumonia and die."

"A little melodramatic aren't we?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he watched the fire. "Just stating the obvious."

"Yeah because the walk to my car is so long that I'll freeze or die of pneumonia." She placed a finger on her chin as she pretended to be deep in thought. "Nope, not melodramatic at all."

He laughed before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Okay so maybe just a little bit, but it's pretty bad already, I'm just thinking of your safety."

"Fine I'll give you that." He smiled as he tapped her shoulder, causing her to get up as he made his way towards the stereo. She smiled when she heard Ella Fitzgerald's 'Once I Loved', fill the room.

Baker walked towards her, holding his hand out to her. She bit her lip as she smiled and placed her hand in his as he pulled her close to him, swaying to the music. Carey laughed when he spun her around before pulling her back to him.

"You have gotten better. Who have you been dancing with?" He smiled and looked away before mumbling something. "I didn't quiet get that hon."

"Rizzo… he uh… showed me some moves."

She giggled before kissing him softly. "I hope that's all he showed you."

He playfully glared at her. "Yes, that's all he showed me."

She rest her head against his, as he let go of her hand placing it on her waist. His hand moved under the back of her shirt, running his finger up and down her lower back. She leaned back to looked at him. He smiled as she pushed back some of his hair. Her eyes fluttered shut she he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Carey wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, causing him to tighten his grip around her waist. He deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip passed his lips. He sighed into the kiss when her fingers began running through his hair.

Pulling away her eyes opening slowly, he grinned when he saw a flicker of lust in them. "Do you still think you should go home?"

"How about that drink." She said kissing him quickly. He pulled away, letting his hand slid down her arm to grab her hand.

"I'll be back." He said walking towards the kitchen. "What kind of drink were you thinking of?"

"Um… how about hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Coming right up."

She leaned back into the coach as she heard him moving around the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile, as Ella Fitzgerald's voice filled the air. Carey's eyes traced the apartment looking at every little detail. She remembered the countless nights she'd spend with him on the floor before the fire. Wrapped up in each other, as they talked and a lot of the time kissed. There had been a couple fights, at times so intense she thought it would be the end of them, but they always seemed to work them out. Mainly because he wouldn't let her leave mad at him. He'd always been the one to make sure they were okay, saying they could get through anything. She'd had her doubts but two years later she knew he was right. They'd been through so much and everything was just another step in a long road of their life together.

Baker walked back into the living with two mugs in his hand, he stopped and watched as she gazed into the fire. A small smile was on her face as she was lost in her thoughts. Smiling to himself he put the two mugs down and sat beside her, taking her into his arms, which startled her at first. Carey relaxed into him, and closed her eyes when he whispered in her ear.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us, everything, what we've been through and what's to come."

He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers. "And what's that?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "I don't know… but I know it's good."


End file.
